Key Performance Indicators, also known as KPI or Key Success Indicators (KSI), help an organization define and measure progress toward organizational goals. Once an organization has analyzed its mission, identified all its stakeholders, and defined its goals, it needs a way to measure progress toward those goals. Key Performance Indicators are used to provide those measurements.
Scorecards are used to provide detailed and summary analysis of KPIs and aggregated KPIs such as KPI groups, objectives, and the like. Scorecard calculations are typically specific to a defined hierarchy of the above mentioned elements, selected targets, and status indicator schemes. Business logic applications that generate, author, and analyze scorecards are typically enterprise applications with multiple users (subscribers), designers, and administrators. It is not uncommon, for organizations to provide their raw performance data to a third party and receive scorecard representations, analysis results, and similar reports.
Even with the flexibility offered by a business scorecard building application, users may need the ability to view ancillary information to enable more intelligent consumption of the data offered with scorecard views. Without this functionality, users may be left to either speculate as to the importance or relevance of the information displayed or they may have to browse around outside of the scorecard environment for additional information to accurately assess the meaning and significance of the data presented.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.